Bajo el kotatsu
by Red Viper
Summary: Ichimatsu disfruta los momentos de ocio, Karamatsu disfruta coser, ambos adoran la compañía del otro.


**Claim:** Ichimatsu/Karamatsu

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a sus autores.

 **Advertencias:** Es lo más inocente que puede encontrar de esta ship y este fandom (?)

.

* * *

.

El sonido del viento golpeando la ventana, el ruido sordo de las mantas del _kotatsu_ cada vez que movía sus piernas y la voz de Karamatsu tarareando esa canción incoherente que solía tocar, en el techo, junto a Jyuushimatsu, lo tenían en un estado de somnolencia. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente:

 _Podría quedarse así por siempre._

Karamatsu se entretiene cosiendo el muñeco que había hecho hace un tiempo, idéntico a su amigo felino que lo había ayudado a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a sus hermanos. Su hermano tenía una especial habilidad con las artes manuales y la costura era una de ellas, era relajante verlo pasar el hilo entre las telas y formar algo tan real.

 _¿Era esa cualidad algo que le gustaba de él?_

Ichimatsu se mueve debajo del _kotatsu_ , intentando pasar desapercibido mientras disminuye el espacio entre él y su hermano, sintiendo un calor en el pecho cuando sus pies se rozan por debajo de la mesa. A veces desea poder ser más expresivo, decirle lo atractivo que se ve con _esa_ sonrisa confiada mientras cose, desea apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, besarlo, decirle esas dos palabras que se había estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

Todo se queda atrapado en su garganta cuando Karamatsu le devuelve la mirada, curioso por recibir tanta atención. Ichimatsu es inseguro por naturaleza, se encoge en su lugar, desviando la mirada al verse descubierto, y volviendo a su habitual postura ácida.

— ¿Qué miras? — Ataca, porque prefiere mantener el control de aquello, negándose a que Karamatsu llegara a imaginar que lo tiene en la palma de su mano.

— Nada… uh… — El mayor devuelve la mirada al muñeco — Esto ya está casi listo.

— Mhm…

Ichimatsu se dejó caer de espalda, acomodando una almohada debajo de su cabeza, dispuesto a dormir una siesta mientras Karamatsu terminaba. Y no tenía más opción, después de esa charla tan incómoda, terminaría golpeándose la cabeza repetidamente contra la mesa o besándolo para pedir perdón, ambas opciones habrían matado del susto a su hermano.

Cerró los ojos escuchando la voz de Karamatsu, murmurando una canción.

.

Despertó sin saber cuándo se había dormido, ni por qué su segundo hermano mayor estaba acurrucado junto a él. De pronto hacía mucho calor… y él no soportaba el calor.

Se acerca sin mucha precaución, posando sus labios en los de él, en uno de los besos más castos que había dado en su vida. Se queda un par de momentos así, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor y la suavidad que le entregaban los labios ajenos. Cuando abre los ojos, la mirada asombrada de Karamatsu fue lo primero que vio. Sintió el calor intenso en sus orejas, que no hizo más que empeorar cuando su hermano le sonrió, en un gesto demasiado adorable como para soportarlo.

Vio en cámara lenta cómo abría la boca para hablar — Ichi-

La puerta de la habitación de repente, interrumpiendo a Karamatsu, dejando escuchar la voz del mayor de los Matsuno.

— _Hey_ , dije que les iba a guardar el secreto, pero háganlo en otro lugar — Hizo una mueca de asco, fingida, riendo un segundo después cuando vio la patada en el estómago que le daba Ichimatsu a Karamatsu para alejarlo de él.

Ichimatsu quiso esconderse debajo del _kotatsu_ y quemarse vivo ahí mismo.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz San Valentín!  
Vengo con otro fic cortito y esta vez más fluff de esa pareja, ya que, increíblemente, el otro tuvo una muy buena recepción. Me encanta que el fandom en español se vaya atreviendo a escribir sobre estos ninis. Espero pronto poder terminar el otro relato que había estado haciendo antes que este. Como quería subirlo pronto, no lo revisé tan obsesivamente, así que disculpen si es que hay errores.

Gracias por leer y como siempre, los comentarios son muy bien recibidos. Besitos ~


End file.
